<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Miraculous Oneshots/Concepts by QueenOfCurses</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25042192">Miraculous Oneshots/Concepts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfCurses/pseuds/QueenOfCurses'>QueenOfCurses</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, M/M, Other, The Ladyblog (Miraculous Ladybug)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:42:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>173</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25042192</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfCurses/pseuds/QueenOfCurses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Purely self-indulgent fun.<br/>I'll give a short summary at the beginning of each oneshot (if necessary).<br/>Might end up using them as a springboard for a new story.</p><p>Enjoy :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Miraculous Oneshots/Concepts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dance AU.<br/>Marinette, under the alter ego "Ladybug" and her local street dance troupe known as "The Kitty Gang" are infamous in the underground scene. They perform frequently in clubs hosting underground rap, clubs, graffiti and other slightly-less-than-legal stuff. One night they see a flyer advertising scounting for a chance to be on the world's biggest dance survival show. Marinette, seeing this as an opportunity to pursue what she really loves-- dance. However she isn't the only one desperate for an out to chase her dreams.</p><p>In the daytime, Adrien Agreste is known as the model student-- literally. With a firm foot in the fashion industry thanks to his father's reputation, and high expectations to uphold his legacy, the only time Adrien can find respite is in his comings and goings at club Miraculous. There, under the alias of Chat Noir he can live out his passions of street dance. A chance encounter has these twin souls becoming rivals and eventually something more as they compete for a spot to change their lives.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>